


Who we Become

by MilkGurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alternate Universe, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Confusion, Fluff and Smut, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Self-Discovery, Slow To Update, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkGurl/pseuds/MilkGurl
Summary: Tooru Oikawa, born with a 50% chance with becoming an Omega, born between an alpha and a omega. He was strong, confident, and cocky like most alphas.  He went his younger years having that mentality believing he belonged with that superior group.Hajime Iwaizumi, born from two Betas, with a 10% chance of being an Alpha. he was coolheaded, strong, and determined, but he always thought he was basic. Never thinking more of being a simple beta.Oikawa and Iwaizumi grew up together not ever thinking about the status quo when it came to eachother.Oikawa was always soft around Iwa, and Iwa was usually more aggressive when it came to tooru.What would happen when Oikawa finds out he’s an Omega, and Iwaizumi find out he’s an Alpha.Would this change their relationship or would it makes sense of why they never truly felt like their authentic selves unless they were with each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

“Iwa! You know theres more then one thing you could be doing with your time besides chasing bugs.“ Oikawa complained to his friend, who was 13 and still prefered bugs over volleyball

“oh yea like what, volleyball?“ Iwaizumi teased to his friend while chasing a horse bettle but failing miserably.

“maybe..“ Oikawa pouted, hoping to get his bestfriends attention.

“....your such a brat“ Iwaizumi complained

“thats no way to talk to an alpha!“ Oikawa protested standing tall trying to assert his dominance.

Iwaizumi looked up to him from the ground he was crouching on. He stood up to face his friend, not at all intimidated but more amused, snickering.

“Your the only Alpha I know who smells like a literal girl“ Iwaizumi laughed.

It was true, Oikawa had a sweet and fruity smell, like honey and pineapple. For an Alpha, it sure was a peculiar scent but it radiated pretty strong. At least to Iwaizumi it did.

Others didnt smell it as strong but Iwaizumi just figured it was because they grew up together so he gotten use to it.

It was the same for Oikawa to his Iwa-Chan. He was nothing more then a meer beta but he always had a overbearing scent of Sage and misty rain. It was a pleasant but strong smell that Oikawa had gotten use to.

As a beta, Iwaizumi smell usually only was ever the strongest when he was annoyed or upset, hints of why oikawa smelled it the most because he always made him upset.

“Well, at least my scent wont scare Omegas away, since it isnt threatning!“ Oikawa protested.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, stinkykawa“ he said giving his bestfriend the immature nickname.

-

-

“Iwa-Chan, do you ever get scared? Like of people looking down on you?“ Oikawa asked out the blue kinda shocking Iwaizumi

He rolled his eyes but figured he was being serious considering his tone changed.

“Well no, I dont care about being looked down on because even if I was an Alpha I would still be confident in myself.“

“Sure I dont get reconition for doing awesome things like catching bugs! But i still have confidence and belive im amazing.“

He looked up at the sky, smiling as his bestfriend stared at him in awe at how he didnt let societys way of looking at them determine how he behaved.

“You are really cool, Hajime.“ he complimented smiling at him with the most ginuine smile ever.

Iwaizumi blushed a little from the mini praise but smirked at his friend.

“Your awesome too Tooru, never let anyone tell you otherwise.“ he complimented back.

“No matter who we turn out to be, youll always be awesome to me“ he stuck out his fist gesturing for a fistbump.

Oikawa smirked at his friend returning it.

He smiled cheerpily, looking back at the sky with his friend.

“Yea, no matter who.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. Updates probably won’t be that fast but I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 16-First Years

“Oi, Iwa-Chan are you okay?“ 

Iwaizumi had zoned out for the 8th time during practice today. It was something throwing him off but he didnt know what. 

It seemed like his scenses were acting up and everytime he got close to oikawa he would get a sensory overload.

Iwaizumi naturally had very good senses but recently he felt like something was overly triggering them. Almost like he could strongly sense pheremones around him, but it didnt make sense because he was only a beta.

“uh yea im fine shittykawa, tch worry about yourself.“ he told his nosy teamate crossing his arms.

Oikawa pouted then brought his hand up to his friends face.

“You sure? I can ask coach to let you sit this out. “ he was taller then iwaizumi so when he checked his temprature iwaizumi had a clear wiff of his neck.

Suddenly his face felt hot and his body shivered. The smell of sweet pineapple took over his sensea and he froze on the spot.

As the sweet smell overly intoxicated him all he could do was groan to himself and close his eyes

“Oikawa- im just going to-...ill be back“ he managed out, pushing away the boys hand who was feeling up his face.

Oikawa looked at him like he had grown two heads. Iwaizumi looked deshevled and flustered almost like he seen a pretty girl half naked.

“Okay then, Iwa-Chan..“ he said extremly confused as his bestfriend walked out the gym stammering to himself.

’What the fuck is going on. Why the fuck am I blusing and im hard...oh my god. Do I like crappykawa? ’

’No its gotta be something else going on, his usual scent is way stronger then normal and its been happening to others. Almost like i can smell their pheremones’ 

He thought with a hand over his face pacing back and forth outside the gym. The cool and crisp air hitting his face slightly calming the head radiating in his body.

“Ill call Oikawa’s mom, she is a nurse“ he spoke to himself.

He scrolled through his emergency contacts, since oikawa was a dunce and often got into trouble he made sure to have her as an easy contact.

“Hajime? “ she spoke softly, in a almost surprised tone.

Oikawa’s mother was extremly caring, especially when it came to her boys. Yes, she consideres Iwaizumi one of her own. Same for his mom to Oikawa

“I-“ he stumbled over his words not knowing how to even word his feelings

“I need help“

“well with what?“

“Im having troubling focusing, espcially around...certain people. “  
He didnt want to admit that it was mainly Oikawa.

“Its like everytime im around them my whole body tingles from their scent. Its almost too intoxicating, it makes me all....hot and....I cant focus“ he spoke over the phone almoat like he was ashamed.

“.....“

“......“

“Hajime-San, are you an Alpha?“

Iwaizumi froze at her words. He thought about what she said and processing it almost like a forgein language.

“Uhm...as far as I know im just a regular Beta“ he told her almost too sternly.

“How sure are you about this? From what it sounds like is your experiancing the smell of an omega whos in or near their heat and its affecting you the way it would an Alpha.“

“If youre not 100% sure your a Beta then your possibly an Alpha. It only takes having a 10% or more chance in blood to be one, unless you confirmed being a Beta by your parents, then its a strong chance your an Alpha and this persons Pheremones are whats making you feel like this.“

Iwaizumi listened to the womans words as if she was an almighty god who was speaking a language he barely understood.

There were so many thoughts running through his head. All he could do was give a short response.

“Yea...Thanks“

“Oh im so sorry Hajime-San! I know its probably alot to take in, but I dont want you to feel pressured about any of this.“

He smiled, forgetting she couldnt see him through the phone.

“Its fine, thank you auntie Mai, ill see you later.“ he spoke like he was talking to his own mother, hanging up and sitting on the grass

’Me, an Alpha....that doesnt make any sense. If im an Alpha then why am I just now getting these urges. These...feelings’

’I was born from 2 Betas. Even though my Grandma was an alpha that would only give me like a 15% chance.’

’oh...auntie did say I only needed a 10% chance or more.’

’Shit......’

’Wait.’

’If im an Alpha...then why is only Oikawas scent making me feel this crazy. Tch, that crappy brat, making me feel shit for him all because he has that fruity ass smell.’

He thought back to what Oikawa’s Mom said about Omegas pheremones

’Oikawas not an-’

“Iwa-Chan! Practice is over and coach yelled at me for you bailing on us!“ Oikawa said sounding winy and annoying

Oikawas voice immidiatly broke him out his thoughts. 

The closer the male got to him, his head started to spin.

“Dont come any closer!“ he practically yelled. Slightly startling Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan what are you-“

Oikawa stepped closer and the moment he was basically in Iwaizumis bubble he felt stiff.

Iwaizumis POV:

I watched as Oikawa stopped mid step. His face turned almost to a scary surprised face as he didnt get any closer to me.

’what the fuck is he doing now?’ at this point I was annoyed but worried.

“Oi, whats wrong asswipe?“

“You...your...scent.“ he basically shuttered out.

“Its so...strong and dominant, almost like....an Alpha“ he spoke the last part like he was confused but his face read timidity.

’SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I DONT WANT HIM TO START ASSUMING SHIT.’ 

At this point I was in a slient panick but kept my cool. It wasnt like I wanted to keep it a secret from my bestfreind but I at least wanted to make sure it was true.

“Oh, its probably the musk of practice and being outside in the heat.“ I tried to lie.

“But its Fall..?“ he remarked, almost with a smirk.

’that cocky bitch he knows’

“Whatever, im going home.“ At this point I was getting pissed off. I knew he wasnt a complete idiot so I didnt want to give myself away. 

’I mean, I almost always had someone looking up to me but shit being superior...’

Walking still thinking about how to process this shit i didnt even notice Oikawa until he was near.

“Iwa stop ignoring me!“ he wined from behind me. 

“what is it trashykawa?“ I groaned, not wanting to deal with him.

“Well its like you’ve been avoiding me all day! Which is almost impossible considering im irrisistable.“ cockyness was dripping in his tone.

“More like irritating” I tried to stay as cool as possible but deep inside I wanted to tackle him to the ground and ki-

“Iwa-Chan! Stop ignoring me” Oikawa was holding his hands on my shoulders stomping me from moving.

“What’s going on with you Iwa-Chan. Your not acting like yourself.” He put his hand on my face, stroking my cheek. 

His sweet smell was poising my senses making my head go fuzzy and my lower half heating up almost like someone was touching me in the most wrong ways.

I don’t know what came over me but all of a sudden I grabbed Oikawa by the hips bringing him into my embrace.

I stuck my face into his neck and inhaled his scent. 

‘I want more’

‘So much more.’

‘But I can’t understand why. I can’t control it. It’s so-‘

“iwaizumi! Snap out of it!” I heard someone call my name

It was Oikawa, I forgot I was holding him releasing my tight grip from his waist.

“U-uhm...I think these seriously something wrong.” Oikawa spoke in an almost embarrassed tone. 

“Uh....yea I gotta....go. I’ll talk to you later Kawa.” I ran off as soon as I could leaving him beind.

He stood there looking dumbfounded by the situation but I was also surprised by my actions

‘Great now he’s definitely going to know.’

‘I’ll just avoid him until I figure this out.’

‘Yeah that’s what I’m going to do until I know for sure’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few chapters their age 16 so when you read it and there’s no age just assume their 16.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a week after Iwaizimi had been ‘avoiding’ Oikawa

“So...your telling me. I’m an Alpha, There’s this thing called a ‘rut’ I have to deal with. I’m forced to isolate myself away until my rut is over unless I take suppressants, and I have to be careful of omegas with strong pheromones because I could attack them if their on their heat or if Im on my rut...?” He asked himself out loud almost too loud as he was up researching.

He had asked his parents the day before if they knew and his mother did confirm it but figured he knew already based on the way he acted.

Iwaizumi knew that being a Beta made you a normal regular person but he also didn’t know this much came into being an Alpha. 

It’s not like he cared enough to know he thought he would lead a normal life like every other beta in the word. 

Now not only was he dumbfounded by this new information. He was also coming to a lot of realizations. 

He realize his confidence and attitude of not giving a fuck what anyone thought about him made sense. Most Betas he knew acted as if they had to worship the ground Alphas walked upon.

He was never intimidated by other Alphas, he actually intimidated them from his scent alone. Well all except Oikawa.

‘I wonder how jealous that bastards gonna be when I tell him I’m an Alpha.’ He thought with the most cocky grin on his face.

His phone pinged for the 8th time that day. He hadnt been focused on it because it was mainly his teammates in the ’Seijou Volleyball Club’. 

The message wasnt from the groupchat though, it was from Oikawa.

He had stayed true what he said about avoiding Oikawa. 

Well, sort of.

He was more or less emotionally avoiding him. Which made him feel a little bad considering he was his bestfriend and they told eachother almost everything. 

The message read; ’You up for practice? I stole the gym keys from the Captain😏’

Iwaizimi mentally facepalmed at the idiot. 

’hes gonna get us kicked off the team I swear’ he thought annoyed. He figured he may as well since he knew Oikawa would go reguardless. 

Even if Oikawa was independant he was still a dumb kid, who surprisingly got into trouble alot, at least with Iwaizumi. 

He texted back; ’Sure anything to make sure your ass doesnt get caught or something dumber’

He smirked when Oikawa instantly responded with a ’Mean Iwa-Chan!’

He got ready, making sure bring his bag telling his mom where he was going before leaving.

Oh his way he thought about every possible way to tell his friend about what he had learned.

What never crossed his mind is how Oikawa would affect him when they were alone.  
-

-

“Crappykawa, don’t you know this could get us kicked off the team!” He scolded his friend, hitting him on the head with a volleyball.

“Iwwwaaaaa!” He complained rubbing his head. 

“You don’t get to complain, now shut up so we can practice” he pushed oikawa aside walking into the gym to get started.

Oikawa was slightly confused about why he was being so aggressive but he kinda liked it.

Truth be told Oikawa always admired Iwaizumi. He found him so irresistible and cool. 

“Iwa can I set to you!” Oikawa ran after him seeing as he was already stretching.

“Spoken like a true setter, sure but first help me stretch.” 

Oikawa slightly blushed at this for some reason. Maybe it was his demeanor change since they met up. Maybe it was the way Iwaizumi had his legs spread infront of him while trying to stretch his back.

“Uh...sure” Oikawa agreed. Feeling his face burning up

Oikawa’s POV:

‘Iwa-Chan is acting so....different’ I thought to myself.

‘After a second I realize it was me who was acting weird. It was like- ‘

‘I feel inferior in a way. It was only weird considering Ive never felt this way with my Iwa.’

‘But for some reason it was almost like I was the small one in the room. And I’m taller then Iwa too so what the heck!”

“Ah~ push more your doing it too soft!” Iwa-Chan snapped at me making me jump as my thoughts were interrupted.

Instead of using both my hands I put my knee into his back, pushing more aggressively. 

Iwa-Chan’s pheromones were extremely strong and something about them made my entire body almost want to melt.

His intoxicating scent mixed with his slight grunts as I pushed on his back sent my Alpha mind into overdrive. 

“Alright I think your stretched enough Iwa-Chan” 

I said that a little too timidly. I mentally facepalmed knowing I probably sounded like a little kid.

“Yeah. Alright let’s get started” Iwa-Chan demanded as he threw a ball at me. 

“Meanie!” I shouted back at him. Even when he makes me feel things I can’t understand he still finds a way to be an asshole.

-

-

“One more.....toss..” I was ridiculously tired but I also wasn’t ready to give up.

There was always room for improvement and I know if I want to be the best setter I need to improve. 

The only thing is I wasn’t feeling all the best. My entire body has been on fire since the moment we came to the gym and I was having slight abdominal pains but I just assume it’s because I didnt stretch.

I have to make sure to keep that a secret from Iwa though or he’ll  
certainly find a way to hit me again and I’m way too pretty to keep being hit with balls all the time!

“Okay only one more.. then we go home. We still have school and you have to study.” He was using his mom tone that usually meant he was serious 

“Aw Iwa-Chan’s worried about me! How adorable~” I tried to tease him but it failed as always because he never gives me the reasons I want.

All he did was roll his eyes and wipe the sweat off his face with his shirt which was really hot I have to admit. 

After getting ready to set my toss another wave of pain shot through my abdominal and I completely fell to the ground.

‘What is going on with me-‘ I heald my stomach trying to stand until I felt strong arms lifting me holding up my body weight.

“Iwa?” I muttered looking up feeling like a little kid being babied.

“What the hell- are you okay? You just suddenly fell...” he sounded worried about me. 

I mean I expected him to be worried but it was more of a caring worry and not his usual angry worry.

“Yea I uh- im- “ I was gonna respond until I felt my stomach again, almost like it was on fire. 

I winced silently trying to not seem like anything was wrong but when Iwaizumi brought me closer his scent flooded my senses and for some reason made my pain only increase.

“Ah! I-I feel hot and my stomach is killing me” I told him honestly feeling helpless.

‘ I knew alphas experience a rut every now and then but I never had mine.’

‘Maybe that’s what it is, I’m on my rut. That’s probably why Iwa-Chan scent is making me go crazy.’

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Iwaizumi was panicked. Frantically looking around the gym for god knows what.

I smiled at him and put my hand on his face trying to soothe him. Rubbing his cheek. Even though I was in pain I still cared about his mental state, I didn’t want him to worry too much.

“Iwa-Chan, it’s fine. I think I’m just in my Rut. I never had it so I think that’s what it is and your Beta scent is probably what’s making it worse”

I smiled up at him as he was looking at me with the most worried but calm expression. I laughed to myself at his cuteness. He looked almost like a lost puppy. 

“Kawa...about that. “ he scratched the back of his neck his face slightly red. I was sure he was blushing but maybe he was just worried. 

“I’m actually an Alpha”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ha! I knew it! I knew you were an Alpha!” Oikawa teased Iwaizumi their entire route to school.

“Your making a huge deal out of it. Besides, you probably wouldn’t have found out if you didn’t mention it yesterday.”

“Well that’s just mean Iwa! I thought I was your Bestfriend!” Oikawa lowkey had hurt in his voice but it was pretty much just him wining about it.

“You are, if you weren’t I probably wouldn’t have helped you yesterday now would I..speaking of how are you feeling? “ 

“Eh I’ve had better days, but back to the subject. You’ve always shown Alpha tendencies I wonder why your just now figuring it out. What trigged it? Some Omega’a pheromones almost made you go feral huh Iwa~”

Iwaizumi knew what Oikawa was trying to do but he was honestly embarrassed looking back, considering oddly enough it was his pheromones that made him realize it. 

Of course Iwaizumi wasn’t going to admit it. He just stayed silent letting his friend ramble about how he always been the dominant type and not just your ‘everyday beta’.

Eventually when the two reached the school Makki and Mattsun were outside the gym waiting.

Well more or less shoving their tongues down each others throats. Oikawa smirked upon seeing his fellow first years. Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa was up to no good.

Oikawa walked up to the two who were too lost in their own pleasures to notice the nuisance approaching. 

“Awww save some for the bedroom you two, wouldn’t want to be too distracted before practice~” Oikawa teased, being the immature child he is.

Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa in his head.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He questioned rubbing his head.

“For being annoying” he scoffed, clearly annoyed by his friend.

“I’m sorry you two, you know Crappykawa’s a crappy person” he apologized for his friend to the two embarrassed lovers who were still trying to get over being caught.

Well, at least Makki was Mattsun was just laughing while he had his arm around his lover trying to cover his embarrassment.

In the mist of the conversation, Iwaizumi’s senses were once again being attacked, this time it was a unfamiliar smell of Jasmine. 

It wasn’t too strong to where he couldn’t focus like Oikawas but it was pretty strong to where any Alpha around could notice. 

Not before the smell started to be overtaken by something much stronger and almost defensive.

“Sorry about that, Makki is in his heat and well, since we’re a pair im trying to keep him as subdued as possible, we were gonna stay home but he insisted he was fine to practice so here we are” Mattsun exposed his lover who seemed quite annoyed.

“Tell The whole damn school why don’t you” Makki rolled his eyes crossing his arms pulling himself from his boyfriends grasp.

“Wait- you two are a pair?!” Oikawa asked in shocked but sounded more excited.

“Yeah, we paired last month. We didn’t plan it really just happened.” Makki sounded surprised himself while explaining.

“That’s great! So Mattsun your an Alpha too! I always thought you were a beta” 

Oikawa was really interested in his friends personal lives. Even if they chose not to tel him things he would still have many questions.

“I knew since I was young, both my parents are Alphas so I had a strong chance.” Mattsun seem proud of himself being apart of the superior group.

Iwaizumi didnt engage in the conversation but scrolled on his phone . That is until his shitty bestfriend mentioned him in it.

“Iwa-Chan is an Alpha! He just decided to tell me yesturday, but I wasnt all that surprised.“  
Oikawa felt proud, like he was showing off a trophy.

“Yeah Iwaizumi you’ve always had big dick energy, no homo“ Mattsun laughed after the statement.

Iwaizumi mentally face palmed wanting nothing more then to strangle the two idiots.

“Why the fuck are we all friends..“ he asked them, more to himself as he pushed passed them to go in the gym. He was ready for practice. Sick of all this Beta, Alpha an Omega talk.

-

-

As practice was ending Oikawa was thinking of asking the coach if he could stay back to work on a few sets but then he remembered he was pre-rut and didnt want to injure himself. 

So he says...

As morning practice was nearing the end Oikawa figured since it was Friday and they hadn’t hung out a lot afterschool he would invite Iwaizumi over to spend the night like the tend to do weekends there not busy with homework.

Not only that but exams were coming up and Oikawa knew he was more then unprepared since he dedicated most of his time to volleyball completely forgetting about school.

“Iwa-Chan! Come over after school for the weekend? Moms going to visit a patient out of town so we can hangout this weekend.“

“Would it have mattered if auntie Mai was there or not?“ Iwaizumi was slightly suspisious of why Oikawa felt the need to tell him they’d be alone like his mom would care reguardless.

“W-well I kinda was hoping we study together s-since you kno...ive been so focused on volleyball and we...” oikawa twiddled with his thumbs looking at the floor like a child honestly embarrassed to admit that he really just wanted alone time with his bestfriend. 

“I...just missed you I guess.” 

He mumbled the last part since they weren’t the only two in the locker room and his pride may have been weak when he came to Hajime Iwaizumi but he sure as hell didn’t want his teammates to get the wrong idea.

“.....”

“....”

Now both the boys were standing awkwardly by their lockers with rosy cheeks as everyone started leaving.

“Sure, but your still crap...” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at iwaizumis backsided compliment since he knew it was his way of showing affection.

-

-

Oikawa was busy at work on his computer trying to stay focus and study since he knew Iwaizumi would be out the shower any moment and would have his head if he was off task.

“Hey crappykawa, are my clothes still here?” Iwaizumi walked out the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist with another around his neck.

Sure his stature wasn’t as breathtaking as one would think but for a 16 year old Iwaizumi was incredibly attractive.

“Huh! Oh yeah your Godzilla pjamas are-“ oikawa had to pause mid sentence because he didn’t know if it was his glasses that made Iwaizumi look 100x more attractive then he usually did or he was hallucinating.

Sure he seen his bestfriend half naked thousands of times but it was something about his new Alpha persona that made the water droplets falling from his spiky hair and down his back that made oikawa hot and bothered.

“I can’t find my clothes” iwaizumi complained looking through every drawer only finding Oikawa attire.

“Uh- I’ll get your clothes there downstairs in the-“

Oikawa was so incredibly flustered he didn’t see the backpacks on the ground by his bed so when he tried to make a quick escape route downstairs to get the pjamas he fell.

Right on top of Iwaizumi.

And since Iwaizumi instinctively tried to catch the clumsy brunette. His towel fell off.

So here the two males were, oikawa on top of his Iwa-Chan with his hands rested on his chest.

“....uh-“

“I-“

For a second the two of them sat there. Nothing was said besides the incoherent shutteres of one another.

It was almost like they didn’t know weather they wanted this or they didn’t.

Iwaizumi looked Oikawa in the eyes, he was looking for a sign of doubt or hatred but all he found was what seem like he was waiting, submitting.

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to react so he slightly panicked. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel the same, he just never knew he felt this way at all.

What didn’t help was Oikawa was silently telling him that he stopped questioning it and was just basically waiting for him to decided, but the silence was verbalized when he gently caressed Iwaizumis cheek like he does to reassure him.

“It’s okay, I don’t know what your thinking, but whatever you decide to do in this moment....I want the same thing”

Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi with the most gentle smile he’d ever seen, his glasses weren’t even pushed up all the way and his hair was deshevled, he looked angelic.

Almost like the string of fate was tied around both their necks before Iwaizumi could mentally process what his body was doing on its own their lips were attached.

Both of their senses didn’t feel like their own and their human instincts were all they were relying on as they deepened the kiss. It was almost like they were meant to be connected.

Moving in sync with one another as if two twins had finally been reunited after being apart for ages. It was so magical.

Iwaizumi dominated the wet wonder of Oikawas mouth, after putting up a fight with his tongue that gave up after so little effort was put in.

Oikawa felt completely different as if he was in a body that didn’t belong to him. Heat was swarming in his belly like a wildfire. 

The pain and thrill only was surpressed and forgotten by the sense to breath. Breaking apart their lips with saliva attached and heaves of breath entering their lungs.

Oikawas intoxicating scent shot rockets through his body and Iwaizumi felt a bliss like no other. It was a feeling he hadn’t experienced ever in his young life, same for Oikawa.

The two rested their forheads together catching a breath almost like they had ran a marathon.

“Ild never thought...that would...happen” Iwaizumi breathed out.

“Likewise” Oikawa added, slightly laughing to the boy under him.

“Well what made you...do it?”

“I run through these scenarios at least three times a day, and all of them never falter to make me smile. So I figured ild stop fighting it and hoped that the day would come without me having to even admit that I wanted anything more from you then....a friendship”

“Oh”

“What about you? Whyd you kiss me Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa added.

“I did what I felt I wanted and not what I felt was wrong or right, and when you told me you’d agree with whatever I decided, I knew what I wanted was accurate.” He admitted. 

Sure it may not have made sense entirely but it made sense to him. Basically, he decided he actually had feelings for oikawa, and acted on his decision.

Oikawa slightly shuttered, taking a deep breath. 

“If this is...what we’re deciding, we have to be sure it’s not all in our heads” 

“How?”

“.....let’s become a pair” 

“Oikawa, what the fuck are you talking about. You’re an Alpha, and I’m an Alpha. We can’t be a pair”

“I guess I haven’t been being honest with you, have I?”

Oikawa looked slightly the opposite way of Iwaizumis blazing eyes. Knowing after he said what he had to say, things could change forever. For better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Dun!!
> 
> What’s Oikawa going to tell Iwaizumi?  
> Does he already know he’s not an alpha?  
> Will Iwa-Chan rip off his head for lying to him?  
> Find out in the next few chapters!!  
> Since the next chapter is going to be in a flashback all entirely from Oikawa POV!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,See y’a soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the day Oikawa’s Mom asked Iwa If he was an Alpha. It leaves off from where Iwaizumi gave Kawa the awkward hug.
> 
> So basically its a Flashback from Oikawas Perspective

Oikawa POV

“Uh.....yea I gotta.....go. Illl talk to you later Kawa” Iwaizumi left in a hurry.

“Uh...okay” I spoke to nothing as Iwa-Chan was already far enough distance away so he couldn’t hear me.

It felt like an eternity went by as I walked the usual path me and Iwa-Chan did to go home. It only felt so long and unfamiliar because I was alone.

Usually I could keep myself entertained by talking Iwa-Chan’s ear off about anything such as volleyball, girls, or even college.

Sure we were ways away but that didn’t stop me from thinking about it. Halfway through my walking I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen almost like someone was stepping on me.

‘Oh my asahi this hurts’ i cringed to myself as the pain simmered into my intestents like I had hot lava on my pancreas.

I limped my way home hoping that if I kept a slow pace it would make the pain more durable.

My mind was fuzzy and everything felt hot and uncomforable. As I walked into the cold of my house my body reacted like fire reacting badly to water.

The only thing on my mind was getting to my room upstairs and taking some painkillers so these cramps would dissipate. 

It was a challenge to get up the stairs, by the second one my whole body felt limp and I couldn’t help but to sit down since all of the moving I had been doing was only making it hotter.

‘I wish Iwa-Chan would help me’ I thought, knowing how much more manageable this would be if he was here but at the same time I was glad I was alone while experiencing this.

I didn’t know what it was but the thought of Iwa seeing me in this state made me feel even worse in the stomach. I know he’s seen me at my worst but this is simply pain from overworking myself and the last thing I want is Iwa to help me through something I caused.

Not only that but knowing Iwa-Chan he’d take the first change he’d get to hit me in some kind of way and complaining about how I should have listened to him.

‘’ Maybe I should try taking a nap’ I told myself trying to find a solution to ease this terrible aching. 

I laid down trying to get confortable but it felt like pins and needles were all over my body and it was inevitable for sleep to not be a solution right now.

10:30pm-Regular POV

“Oh my gosh!” 

Oikawa screamed from his room, but it wasn’t just a regular scream, it was a ear shrieking scream filled with pure pain and agony.

It was late in the night and the loud echo of Oikawas death like screech most likely woke his whole house, which it did.

“Tooru honey, are you okay?!” His mother alarmed shouting up the stairs, not nothing to go up thinking it was just Tooru being well, Tooru

“....I-“

“N-no....”

He nearly wallowed barely loud enough for his mom to hear but the changing pitch in his tone sounded more like he was crying than speaking.

Mei had no choice but to check on her son, she knew something was wrong and her mother instincts insisted to check especially considering when she asked him was he okay he didn’t say yes.

That was one thing about her head strong son that she admired, no matter how much help he may needed or how helpless he may seemed.

He always made sure to let people know he was okay, even if he wasn’t, he always said he was.

“Tooru-“

Mei didn’t know how to react as she walked into her sons room and seen him hunched over on the floor, clutching onto his stomach as if it was bound to explode if he let go. 

His face flooded with clumpy tears and his lip was quivering along with the lower half of his body.

“It-“

“It hurts...”

“Really bad....”

Oikawa spoke in a broken tone, almost like it was nearly impossible to let those two words out of his throat, like it would tear his vocal cords to shreds just speaking.

Mei took no hesitation to treat her son, kneeling by his side and starting with checking his temperature by touching his face which in her hands were burning up.

Oikawa grimaced at the slight touches his mom gave him that had him altering his position away from clutching the place that caused this great pain he hadn’t experienced before.

“Honey we need to get you to the hospital, I can’t treat you at home and my office isn’t open at this time” Mei spoke as she slowly lifted her so off the ground and onto him.

“Do you think you can make it to the car?” She asked studying the change in his posture, he was now limp and slouching into his knees which were close to his chest.

Oikawa simply nodded wiping the already drying tears off his face with the oversized Godzilla hoodie he had on.

“Y-yeah...I can make it” he stood himself up and took a deep breath, everything in oikawa was hot, dizzy, heavy and distorted.

His vision felt fuzzy and his whole body felt like somebody lit a match on his clothes and he was now on fire but that didn’t at all compare to the cramps he was experiencing. 

They both got to the car and needless to say the ride to the hospital for Oikawa was painful yet fast.

As soon as they made it to the ER Mei didn’t hesitate to show off her special ID insinuating she was a special doctor which was easy for her to get her son checked into a room as soon as she could.

Oikawa on the Ither hand was still mindless and only was able to make it onto the hospital bed because of his mother and the nurse who assisted them to the room.

“Oikawa what symptoms do you seem to be having right now?” The nurse asked in the most unworried tone she could possibly speak in.

Oikawa didn’t really have it all in him to talk right now but he knew it was important, all he really wanted to do was lay in his bed and call Iwaizumi so he could talk his ear off about nothing. 

Yet here he was instead

“Uh- severe cramps, my whole body feels extremely h-hot. I feel really weak a-and my- my head feels cloudy and dizzy.” He spoke thinking of only things he could vocally described was feeling.

The next thing the nurse did was extremely surprising to Oikawa but it didn’t take his mind away from his suffering, it only made him slightly confused.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and wiped off some of his sweat, kind of sniffing the sweat on her fingers. 

The nurse looked at Oikawa, and the most genuinely sweet yet kind of scary smile was plastered on her face.

“Oikawa, you wouldn’t happen to be an Omega are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry if Oikawa seems ooc in this chapter it’s just hard to write him younger since his personality at that age is something we didn’t see much of. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry my upload schedule is so inconsistent. I’m thinking of making them on Wednesday’s but idk if I want to do every week of every other week.
> 
> I don’t know yet but in the mean time I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to leave kudos if you did I really appreciate it! <3


	6. Chapter 6

“Oikawa, you wouldnt happen to be an Omega, are you?“

Oikawa froze on the spot, his eyes felt like they were gonna pop out their sockets as he was still trying to process the question at hand.

The nurse could see the distress in Oikawa’s eyes so she quickly tried to explain to him why she asked him the simple, well at least in her mind, question.

“Well when I swabbed the sweat coming from the gland on your neck I could smell your pheromones radiating off and well usually only Omegas have a smell this sweet.”

“B-but I’m an Alpha..”

“Have you ever had that confirmation?”

“.....”

Oikawa didn’t know what to say, this was something he didn’t know how to process

It was like in this moment there was nothing on his mind. Not even the pain he was feeling was relevant in this moment

Nothing but the mere thought that the one thing that made him feel less inferior could be untrue

The one other thing besides volleyball that made his confidence as great as it was.

Hell, even in volleyball he left like he was inferior, but being an Alpha made him feel stronger.

He loved the praise he got, the attention, the fact that regardless of what other people thought he was, the moment he told them he was an Alpha, they respected him.

At least most did, some still found a way to make him feel less about himself but in his mind, there was something that always made him feel superior with just that simple social status.

Now, he was being told that there was a chance that the social status he had was just something he decided. Which, he knew that he had never been tested but even his mom never corrected him when he went on endless sprees about wanting to be one as kid.

“So how do I get tested?” He simply asked not really caring about much else but knowing the certainty that he ither was or wasn’t an Alpha.

“We can draw blood and test you or I can swab some saliva to get it tested, whichever you prefer”

“Swab” he simply answered, figuring it be quicker anyways.

“In the meantime, since were not certain if your actually an Alpha or not, I’m giving you these heat suppressant to help with the pain”

“Heat....suppressants..?” He aske fairy confused about what the nurse was referring to but took two of the pills out of the fairly large plastic container.

“Omegas go through this cycle once a month called a ‘heat’, during their heat they experience all of the side effects out experiencing, most of the time if the omega doesn’t have a mate they will have to suffer through the long waiting of the heat to be over naturally, but they use the pills to help sustain the pain and ease their pheromones.”

The nurse tried to explain it to Oikawa the best way she could as she swabbed his saliva. 

“I-is that it?” He asked making it seem like it wasn’t as big of a deal as it seemed, not knowing it was much more to it then that.

Oikawas didn’t know nearly anything about Omegas, but it was generally for the same reason Iwaizumi had for now knowing about Alphas.

He didn’t think he needed to because he always thought he was an Alpha, and even now he still thinks he is one and this is a misunderstanding.

“Well no, its most likely better for you to avoid being around other Alphas if your choosing not to take your suppressants because the pheromones of a Omega on its heat can cause a Alpha to uncontrollably hurt an Omega because it can’t control its desires”

“Desires..?” Oikawa cheeks lit up a light dusk of pink as he could only think of one thing when it came to that word.

“Indicating by your face you must have an idea, but yes desires. Alphas and Omegas by nature have an attachment so when an Alpha and Omega are both in states that they can’t rely on their proper senses they act on instinct, usually meaning they have sex. Omegas can be impregnated by Alphas or Betas however ,This however can be bad if the Omega accidentally arouses the Alpha.”

Oikawa smirked to himself at the thought of him and Iwaizumi In this situation but the thought left as soon as it came because he knew he couldn’t see his bestfriend in that state, especially considering he’s a Beta.

“Also, if the Omega does have a mate, most of the time the Omega will just have the mate well, mate with them as a way to relieve their heat and help with the pains.” The nurse mentioned to Oikawa as he was still processing everything she had just told him.

“So say...if I had a.. really close friend who happen to be an alpha, would they end up as my mate?” Oikawa was blushing asking this because he only had one particular alpha in mind.

The nurse noticed the slight blush on his cheeks, her expression turning soft. “Well not exactly, but if you feel like you have a connection to this alpha then it is a possibility, even if your not an omega which I’m almost certain you are but even so. Everyone has a destine pair so it’s a possibility, but I can’t say for sure. I’m just a nurse after all” 

she gave Oikawa the brightest smile while putting his Q-tip in a glass jar to send it to the lab. “Your results should come back in about a day, until then you can head home If your cramps are subsided.

Oikawa didn’t hear anything the nurse had said after he was still processing that he was potentially an Omega, and him and Iwa-Chan could be a ‘destine pair’. It was like the nurse just told him somethings that could alter his life, for better or worse.

He didn’t quite know yet, but as he was leaving the hospital one thing couldn’t quite process.

“How would Iwa-Chan react if I told him I was an Omega”


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride home was terrible Oikawas mind ran with endless possibilities of how this could effect his life, not only with his relationships (with Iwa) but with volleyball, and school. Sure he was only in midd

He quickly threw out the thought as soon as it overwhelmed his emotions, he didn’t even realize his mom calling his name.

“Tooru, is everything alright?” His mom looked at him in worry, only because he looked bummed.

After Oikawa didnt answer she figured she would have to be the one to break the silence, or pull her son out of his thoughts.

“Tooru, being an omega is one of the most promising things ever. I know everyone loos down on them because of what we represent but omegas are strong people.”

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. He just listen to his mom explaining about what it’s like to be an omega, something he felt like he had no say in.

“If it wasn’t for me being an Omega and meeting your father, well and being a female but still” she chuckled, trying to throw in a joke.

Oikawa snickered but then looked his mom in her eyes when she cupped his right cheek.

“Without every pain and suffering I went through, I wouldn’t have been able to have you, Tooru.” His mom smiled one of her most genuine smiles

It make Oikawa feel comforted, sure he was still scared but to know he wasn’t the only one just felt a lot more...reassuring.  
-

-

-A week later-

Oikawas POV-

I was going through a lot, well not a lot but it was just a struggle to feel like myself.

Its like I had been on a dry spell of having any type of motivation to do anything, even volleyball.

I laid in my bed thinking of anything other then this whole omega situation. I tried putting on a Alien Documentary that I hadn’t seen yet trying to distract myself.

It was about 7pm and practice was a no go due to the coach getting sick and the 3rd years also having their final exams.

I was finally starting to relax until I heard a knock on my door followed by my mom, Mei walking in with what seem like a perscription bag of medicine.

“Tooru, your results came back“

“....and?“

“And...your an Omega“

I couldnt belive my ears. Sure I knew the possibly of this actually being real was over 70% but something in me didnt want to...

Didnt want to think that I was, different.

’So im actually an Omega’ I though to myself trying my best to look at it from a different perspective.

I guess I was silent for too long because I felt a hand ontop of mine, looking up I was meeted with a closed eyed smile from my mother.

“Tooru, your very talented, your popular, loveable and most importantly...your strong“ She cooed to me.

I didnt say anything, forcing her to fill the silence agian.

“I know what your feeling is probably extremly overwhelming, having an identity crisis is hard, but one thing I wanted to remind you is that no matter who you turn out to be, youll always be my little Tooru.“ 

I smiled into my mom words trying to hold back the tears that thretened to spill.

“Thanks mom, I love you“ I simply told her, not wanting to speak too much but also not wanting to sour the mood.

“I love you too“ she kissed my forhead before leaving, handing me the bag she had.

I opened it to see a pill bottle, similar to the one I had but with bigger pills and a case that had a needle and syringe that read ’Take shots for immidiate results’.

Guessing that these were more supressants I sat them on my nightstand and wiped away the tears that I let fall.

I laid back down on the bed after, checking the time on my phone it was only 7:46pm, I checked my messages after when an idea came to mind.

’Dont just sit here feeling sorry for yourself acting like your helpless, with or without your title your still Oikawa’ I thought to myself trying to self motivate.

I texted Iwa-Chan asking him if he was up for practice, remebering I stole the key from Rikki-Sama during morning practice.

He texted back almost immidately, first telling me how im reckless and how ill get kicked off the team then agreeing.

’Aw, Iwa-Chan cares about me’ I thought to myself slightly smiling. 

Who knew ild miss him this much after just barely not talking for a week.

I got up to got changed into my practice uniform, and grabbing a ball. On my way out I looked at the supressants on the counter.

’Youll be fine without them’ I thought, making my way out to meet Iwa-Chan.

-

-

-The next day-

I was so happy for my Iwa-Chan once he told me he was an Alpha, sure the timing wasn’t convenient of how he told me and he had to literally carry me home because I didn’t take my suppressants, but it was still so exciting to hear.

I always knew there was something special about my best-friend but now that he finally told me it felt like everything made sense.

The entire school day felt like an eternity, and practice wasn’t much better. 

As I was packing all my things I forgot that me and Iwa-Chan had agreed to have a sleepover since we hadn’t hung out a lot- well it was actually a study session but he was saying the night so a sleepover.

“Ah-I’m not ready to tell him I’m an Omega!” I practically yelled putting my head in my hands not wanting to fact the idea.

As my mind was on fire I figured there was only one person who could help at a time like this, someone who actually understood my circumstances.

“I’ll call Makki” I whispered shouted while looking for his contact, listed as ‘Makki-Kun’.

After 3 rings he answered the phone.

“Kawa, is everything okay? You usually don’t call unless it’s urgent.

“Yeah it is...well b-before I tell you there’s something I have to l-let you know first-“ my voice shaky due to my nerves

“Okay well whatever it is I swear it will be between us” Makki senses the hesitation in my voice

“I’m...an Omega, I found out officially yesterday but I knew for about a week now that I might have been, and I know I haven’t t-told you but I guess now is the perfect time b-because-“

“You want to tell Iwaizumi and you want me to help you because I’m an Omega and you wanna know how I told Matsukawa?”

“....uh I-“ I didn’t know what to say considering he knew exactly what I was gonna say.

“What if he looks at me differently, what if he gets mad at me for lying to him, I- Hajime is extremely important to me and I feel like if I tell him he wouldn’t-“

“He wouldn’t...” I didn’t know how to finish the sentence because I didn’t want to accept it yet.

“He wouldn’t want to be your friend anymore?” Makki said on the other line.

I stayed quite while a tear slipped down my face, without me realizing it.

“Look, Oikawa, I know it’s hard to accept being something that you never knew would possibly be apart if you but, I know that what you and Iwaizumi have is something special, and yes I mean it in the way you think I mean it.”

“W-what?!” My face was now redder then before because now Makki was talking nonsense.

“Just listen, so, your an Omega, Hajime-San is an Alpha, I’m not Cupid here but it wouldn’t be too far off to say that he may be your destine mate”

“And what does this have to do with-“

“Let me finish, Oikawa.”

“...”

“If he is your destine mate, or even if he isn’t you guys have something and no matter what you identify as, Oikawa, your still you and Hajime will love you no matter what, so get your head out of your ass and Omega up!” Makki finished with a loud sigh, like he had just lifted a weight off his chest.

I was silent on the other line. It wasnt because I didnt belive Makki but because I just couldnt contain my happiness.

“Shoot- uh- Kawa, Mattsun is here ill talk to you later, good luck loser“ Makki hung up the phone leaving Oikawa to fend for himself.

“Yeah....Ill tell him today, ill tell my Iwa-Chan that im an Omega“ I told myself, getting prepared for what the rest of the day had to offer.

Not ever imagining it would turn out the way it did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that were all caught up with Oikawas side, were back to where we left off with Oikawa and Iwaizumi!   
> (you can go back to Chapter 4 if you need a recap ;))

-Present Time-

“I guess I havent been honest, have I?” Oikawa sat up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly looking away from the latters gaze.

Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa, trying to find any sense of joking in his eyes or tone, but found none.

“So what are you trying to say?” Iwaizumi asked appearing really impatient but with a glint of nervousness.

“Hajime...” Oikawa simply said, taking his hands and lacing them with his.

Iwaizumi now knew this was extremely serious because Oikawa wouldn’t use his first name unless it was.

“Hajime, I’m an Omega.. I know I never told you but it’s because.....I was scared, and I still am. It’s not because of you but because of everything before this” oikawa voice sounded like it was on the brink of cracking.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do, he just looked at Oikawa and listened.

“Ever since we were younger I always felt like I was inferior to everyone, Including you. So I made myself believe I was an Alpha to hide my insecurities and once I found out that the façade it took me so long to get comfortable with to the point where I believe it wasn’t real, I didn’t know what to do”

“I was lost for a short period of time but after a little bit of reassurance from my mom and uh- Hanamaki I realize I was making it a big deal but even so, I still didn’t know how you’d react and I guess that was scared me the most.”

“Iwa-Chan, I’ve loved you since we were kids and it took me this long to realize so-“ oikawa was officially crying but that didn’t stop him from revealing his feelings.

“Even if you don’t accept me like this- even if- if I don’t accept myself like this, please don’t leave me, don’t treat me differently and-“

Oikawa was cut off by the impactful feeling of a pair of lips on his. 

Iwaizumi didn’t let up on the strength of the kiss ither, but in between what seemed like a way to just shut oikawa up, was passion and understanding.

Iwaizumi then pulled away and took oikawas face in his palm, Oikawa then sighed to himself, relaxing agents his touch.

“Don’t go getting all emotional on me now you Shithead.”

“Now that we know who we are, we can start this as a new journey, a journey to find the us that we are ment to be, and also these are just stupid titles. Ild love you if you were an Alpha, Omega or a just a normal Beta.”

Oikawa smiled to himself as another tear rolled down his cheek. “Yeah, same Iwa-Chan” he whispered 

Iwaizimi wiped his tear and kissed his forhead. 

“Now get up lazykawa, I think we both deserve a movie and you deserve cuddles.” Iwaizimi got off the floor that they both were still on going and putting clothes on since he was also half naked.

After, they both got settled into bed and they both agreed to watch ‘Alien vs Monsters’ and Oikawa cuddled into Iwaizimi chest, wrapping his arms around his torso.  
-

-  
Iwaizumi’s POV

About 20 minutes into the movie my chest was getting really lightheaded and his chest was feeling tight. Oikawa was staring to fall asleep and I would never admit but he looked extremely beautiful.

I tried to move, since he was kinda squishing my arm with his big head but he moved only closer making it harder. The only reason I felt like moving was because for some reason my head was getting all dizzy and the room felt really small.

Actually. It felt worse than just dizziness, my whole body was slight hotter and my temperature felt like it was rising, but why?

“Lazy Kawa I need to go to the bathroom and your big head is trapping my arm”

“Nh~ Iwa stop moving” he half sleepily groaned as he rolled over and off my arm.

I rolled my eyes going to the bathroom, after splashing cold water into my face I looked in the mirror only to see my face had a permanent tint of pink.

‘What the hell, this weird’ I thought, I mean considering that there’s some weird shit going on I feel like it’s a valid thought.

’I mean it must be nothing..’ I thought going back out to join my boyfriend.

“Iwa-Chan?“ Oikawa called me, he was now up and rubbing his now fully away eyes.

I felt my body heat up again then suddenly the whole room felt like it was on fire, my clothes feels restricted on my hot skin but I know if I take off my shirt Oikawa would question me.

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa called me agian.

Snapping out of my thoughts looking over at the only other figure in the room, I seen distress in his eyes as he approached me, apparently I had been standing still for awhile.

“You okay..?” 

“Y-yeah..” I told him, I knew I was lieing but I figured it was the last option until I figure out what’s going on.

I hopped back into bed trying to play it off but I can see Oikawa was still worried, trying to ease it I kissed his forhead, then is eyes, cheeks, temple and nose. 

Once I got down to his neck I felt the heat in my body reach a indescribable level, almost burning me in my crotch area. 

As my head started to get more fuzzy I didn’t stop kissing, the soft moans Oikawa was letting it felt like it was releasing some of the tension I was having

His sweet scent was so intoxicating I felt like I could almost enter in a drunk state if I allowed myself to do so.

“Uh- I-Iwa-Chan...your releasing a lot of of pheromones you kno’” Oikawa pushed me off of him and pointed to me, with a curious look.

“I uh-“ I groaned and face palmed, not realizing I was.

“S-sorry it’s just...” I laid back on the bed still with my arm over my face that I could tell by how hot it felt was bright red.

Oikawa took it upon himself to sit on my lap which only most likely was causing more pheromones to be released considering how horny he was making me.

“S-shit...Kawa, you have to get off” I told him, grabbing his hips but not pushing him off. He only smirked and wriggled his hips.

‘God what are you doing to me’ I thought to myself.

“Why is that Iwa-Chan? Am I turning you on~” Oikawa was an annoying cocky bitch and I wish I could just wipe that smirk off his face.

As I was about to answer him I felt my instincts kicking in and it was getting harder to suppress them the more I tried to clear my head.

‘This can only be one thing, Auntie told me this would happen but why it’s it happen now’ I thought to myself as I laid back in the exact same position I was before, with my hand over my face.

“Iwa-Can what’s wrong? His tone completely changed and his tone was sweet like honey.

“K-kawa you have to get up, I- agh~“ 

Swiftly I flipped us over, me now ontop of Oikawa and kissing hin vigirously.

I nearly had no idea what I was doing but all I knew was it felt good, but it didn’t feel like enough. As my tongue dominated his and my hands roamed his body, only earning gasp and groans. 

Eventually Oikawa was breaking the kiss because he needed to breath, but I knew I didnt want to stop because I needed more, so much more.

“Hajime, whats- whats gotten into you?“ he asked, almost like it was playful but in my head it felt like he was scared, and thats why I stood just staring at him.

Thats why I knew i needed to stop, but something else in me was stronger, trying to fight it was hard and it worried me for Oikawa.

Supressing these urges any longer would probably only make things worse and I dont want to hurt him, so I have to tell him.

“Tooru, I have to go- h-home“ I struggled through heavy breathing due to figiting with myself

“Iwa- Hajime, are you alright?“ he asked, caressing my cheek gently.

“Yeah, its just- Im in my rut and I don’t-“

“I dont want to hurt you...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Heyyy! So,,, this is the finale chapter of this arc so I hope you all enjoy  
> ,  
> Also im thinking of writing a new book with SakuAtsu but idk what to even base it off of/what concept to use so if anyone has any suggestions PLEASE comment or inbox me.
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
